Terror of Transylvania
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Zombies in Nevada". The Doctor and Amy arrive in fifteenth century Transylvania and soon find themselves sucked into the terrible goings on there. I don't own Doctor Who or related articles.
1. Please no more monsters

The Doctor played around with the TARDIS controls as it flew through the time vortex, Amy watching in amazement. She never ceased to be amazed at his ability to dart about the control room and still avoid crashing the TARDIS. Then again, she recalled him telling her of times he had crashed the ship. As he pulled one final lever, the engines stopped roaring and the central column slowed to a halt.

"Right, let's see where we are." He said as he walked out of the door.

Amy sighed then followed him out of the TARDIS. She looked for him for a moment before spotting him slightly further up the hill they'd landed on. She walked up as he finished licking his finger a second time as he tended to when trying to tell where they were.

"Ooh, you're going to like this one." He said to her "Fifteenth century, 1452 by my guess. Architecture and air currents suggest Transylvania, probably May, not too bad, weather gets a bit wet midway through the month though."

"Transylvania?" She said "As in Count Dracula?"

"Yeah, fantastic movie, got to love Christopher Lee." He replied "Don't worry though, we won't run into anything here, or shouldn't, anyway."

"Don't jinx it." She said "We just had zombies, I don't want anything other monsters."

"Those people just had a peculiar disease." He said, facing her with a solemn expression "It wasn't their fault, it was that President Johnson's fault."

Before she could say anything, he put his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. He looked at her before running off down the hill. As she followed him, she realised why a moment later; there was a scream coming from below them. She flowed him until they reached a young blonde woman lying on the floor. She had what appeared to be two bite marks, as if left by something with fangs. Her breathing was shallow and she was exceedingly pale.

"Whatever did this, it did a real number on her." The Doctor said, pulling a stethoscope from inside his jacket and putting the metal piece on her chest while listening to it from the ear buds "Her heart rate's slow and the blood pressure's low. Very low."

"Doctor, those look like bite marks." Amy said.

"Breathing's shallow. That plus the blood pressure plus the heart rate. Let's see her reaction to outside stimulus." He said, pulling out the sonic screwdriver with one hand as he opened her eyes with the other, shining the light from the end of the screwdriver in her eyes "Pupils don't dilate. Oh, that's not good. That's very not good."

"Doctor!" Amy said "What did this?"

"It's not possible." He said "It can't bee possible."

"What did it?" Amy asked again, this time virtually shouting.

"Amy, I'm sorry." He said "This wasn't an animal attack, as will be shown by the press if my assumptions are right. This was done by a vampire."

"Vampires?" She said "I thought I asked for no monsters."

He got up and began walking off down the hill into the town. He'd said there was at least one vampire and he was heading down the hill. She had to jog to catch up to him. The look in his eyes showed exactly what he was thinking.

"You want to find it, don't you?" She said.

"Yes." He replied "That woman was virtually killed because something decided to drain every ounce of blood from her body."

"And you left her." Amy said, causing him to stop and face her.

"Amy, I can't save everyone, I thought you knew that by now." He said, before starting to walk back down into town "I should never have brought you here."

"Well, you did." She said "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is we find out what's going on." He said "And what did that to that woman."

"I thought you said it was a vampire." She said.

"Oh, sorry, did I?" He said "I meant something _like_ a vampire. I mean, I won't rule it out but I won't call it a certainty."

"So not a vampire?" She said, slightly confused "Doctor, will you make up your mind?"

"Yes, eventually." He replied "Now shush, we can't talk about this in the town. It might prove fatal if we do."

"Fine…" Amy said as they walked into the town to try and investigate.


	2. I am a mad man in a box

The Doctor and Amy walked into the town. He walked with his usual swagger, apparently not concerned by the idea that there could be a vampire, or not showing it if he was bothered. Amy never understood how he could remain calm at half the times he did. Those were the times that always reminded her he wasn't Human.

"Rightio, let's see if we can find anyone who can fill us in on what's going on around here." The Doctor said, clocking a man in his early to mid twenties and walking over to him and flashing him a piece of paper in a leather wallet "Hello. I hope you can help me. I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companion, Lady Amy Pond. We've come from the land of, uh, Torchwood, a subordinate of the Island nation of Great Britain, after hearing tales of a creature in these parts who feeds on the life force of the people around here. Before we get into that, can I ask your name, I hate major formalities."

"Yes, my lord." The man said "I am Allan. I wish I could help you, however, I am afraid I know nothing of the creature of which you speak."

"Shame, oh well, let's go." Amy said, turning around only to have the Doctor grab her jacket and turn her around.

She looked at him angrily only to see him grinning. She was tempted to punch him, but decided better of it; arguing with the designated driver was never a good idea.

"Allan, you're scared, I can see that." The Doctor said "But whatever this creature is, it's killed someone. It may kill again. Now, if I know what I'm looking for, I might be able to stop it. If not, well, I still might be able to, but it'll be harder."

"Well, there were stories, regarding our lord, Vlad II, claiming him to be a vampire, but he died." Allan said "A vampire can not die in any way other than through impaling."

"Which his son is famous for…" The Doctor said "So, your lord is Vlad III?"

"Vlad III?" Amy said, obviously ignoring Allan as he answered 'Yes'.

"Count Dracula." The Doctor said to her, before looking back to Allan "Allan, has your lord made any odd laws in the few years he's been in power?"

"Well…" Allan said, trailing off.

"Well what?" The Doctor said "What did he do?"

"Last year, he made a law banning garlic…" Allan said "Something about it being poison."

"Poison to a vampire maybe. Thanks for your help." The Doctor said, turning and beginning to walk away "Come along Pond."

As they walked away, Amy felt a twinge of worry. Allan had obviously been afraid to speak ill of his lord, and if what the Doctor said about him famous for impaling people, that was understandable. She was a little worried too, though more because of the girl they'd found.

Amy knew vampire legends, and they said if a vampire bit you, you became a vampire. What did that mean for the girl? Would she become a vampire, or something _else_?

As she was dwelling on this, they entered what looked like an old fashioned pub. The Doctor walked up to the bar tender and flashed him the wallet.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant, Amy. We're inn inspectors." He said "As part of our surprise inspection, we need a room for the next two nights to ensure that they are good enough."

"Of course, sir." The man said, moving out from behind the bar "Right this way."

The man led them up to a room. He opened the door using what appeared to be a cast iron key and handed it to the Doctor.

"There you go sir." The man said "I hope it's all up to standard."

"So do I." The Doctor replied "Do you mind leaving me and my assistant alone, we need to go over some paperwork."

"Of course, sir." The man said, walking out and closing the door.

The Doctor handed Amy the key. It was heavy, but given what it appeared to be made of, that wasn't surprising. She slipped it away into the small handbag she had on her side.

"Right, exploring time." The Doctor said "Amy, you wait here. I want to go visit our lord Vlad III."

"You want to go see Dracula?" She said "That's a little bit mad, isn't it?"

"Amy, there's one thing I thought you knew about me." He replied, grinning "I am a mad man in a box."

As he said that, he opened the window and climbed out, standing on the ledge just below it, waving before dropping down to the soft earth below.


	3. Okay, Not Vampires

The Doctor walked down the cobbled street. There were people working all around, and yet, it didn't seem right. The people were all subdued entirely, as if afraid of something. That was why he had to go and see the lord of the land, whose castle he was fast approaching.

He walked up to the large door of the castle and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, clicking the button, causing the lock to click. He opened the door and stepped inside. He proceeded to look around the rooms as he walked through the castle. Eventually, he saw a fire place that was lit and stepped inside the door.

A young woman was sat at a table, a steak in front of her. He walked up to the table and lent against the wall with a grin. The woman looked up at him, wiping what appeared to be blood from the steak away from her mouth.

"Hello." He said with a grin, pulling out the wallet with the psychic paper "I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS. You must be the lady of the house. Any chance you could tell me where to find your hubby?"

"That paper's interesting." She said "Blank as the sky on a summer's day."

"Oh, you're good, aren't you? Seeing through the psychic paper, wow, you're brilliant." He said "Too brilliant, actually. I've never known any Human to see through it, well, a few exceptional ones like Shakespeare, but I'm rambling. Who are you and where are you from?"

"Countess Kristiana Dracula, I'm from the village below." She replied.

"Okay then Countess, where's your husband?" He said, smirking "If you can see through the psychic paper, you know I'm someone to worry about, because only someone to worry about would have psychic paper. So tell me what I need to know or there could be problems."

"Is that a threat, sir?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just an observation." He replied, standing up straight and leaning forward to whisper in her ear "Just like my observation that you're not as Human as you seem."

Before she could reply, he walked out, leaving her to ponder what he meant. He closed the door behind him, walking down the corridor. He saw a light flickering from an open door, moving towards it and opening it again. The sight that greeted him was horrible.

There were cages, full of people, all writhing in pain. He noted how the majority were women. He walked up to one of the cages and crouched beside it, only to have the woman in it lunge at the bars. She was bearing her teeth, which he noticed had seemed to develop the canine teeth into full blown fangs.

"Oh, what did they do to you?" He said, pulling the sonic screwdriver out and shining it in her face, making her recoil in pain "Hyper sensitivity to light, but the pupils don't dilate. Lack of dilation's similar to the girl on the hill. That is a fearsome ability."

Suddenly he realised that he was talking to himself. It wasn't the first time, but it had a tendency to bother him. He got up and turned around. The woman from the dining room was stood there. He looked at her and noticed she had similarly developed canine teeth.

"Ahh, countess, um, this isn't the best of times for me." He said as she advanced, getting him closer and closer to the corner "Seriously, I've got to protest. I'm very… claustrophobic, that's it, and I don't like being cornered."

She continued to advance. Eventually, he decided he couldn't let her get him in the corner and pushed her, knocking her back. As she went, she tried to sink her fangs into his hand, succeeding to get one in, pulling it out. When she hit the ground, he noticed that there was a green liquid flowing from the wound with her blood.

Suddenly, he felt light headed. He staggered out of the room, pulling the fang from his hand and dropping it. He did his best to get back to the inn as fast as he could.

"Brandy." He said to the bar keep "I need brandy. And beer. Charge it to the inspector's guild."

The man put the drinks on the bar. The Doctor downed half the beer then poured his brandy in the space it had occupied.

"I need salt." He said, feeling himself slowly losing consciousness.

The barkeep gave the Doctor salt. He proceeded to pour it into his drink. He downed the drink.

"Thanks." He said, staggering up to his room, using the sonic screwdriver to open the door.

He ran to the window and vomited out of it. Then, he spat, spitting out the same green liquid that had been coming from the countess' mouth. He turned to Amy, who looked disgusted.

"Okay, not vampires." He said, before collapsing onto the bed.


	4. They're Solarisians

Amy walked into the room the Doctor was passed out in carrying a wet towel. She'd removed his jacket because he was running a fever, and had pulled the small towel from it. She couldn't figure out how it managed to fit; then again, the TARDIS' inside shouldn't fit in the outside, so she figured the same must apply to its owners pockets to be the simple explanation.

As she dabbed his forehead, he slowly came to. He looked at her and grinned.

"Hello." He said, before reaching to his forehead and removing the towel, sitting up "Oh, why'd you have to use _that_ one? It was a birthday present from

Churchill."

"A birthday present from Churchill?" She said "You know Churchill?"

"Yeah, has a thing about trying to get the TARDIS key from me, something about wanting to try and end the war with the technology inside." He said, getting up "Where's my jacket?"

"On the back of the chair…" She said, gesturing to the straw chair in the corner "So, you said they're not vampires. So, what are they?"

"I don't know, but they're not vampires." He said "I met the bride of Dracula, and she saw through the psychic paper. You remember me using that on Allan, right? And the bar keep? How it made them think I was who I thought I was? That's because it shows them whatever I want it to. It takes someone truly brilliant to see through it, and very few Humans see through it unless they know about it."

"So what?" Amy said "How does that thing prove she isn't Human?"

"She saw through it." He replied "No one in this time can do that. No one Human anyway. So, I need to figure out where she's from."

"How do you know he's not involved?" Amy asked "How do you know he's not in charge?"

"I don't." He replied "But I intend to find out. Come along Pond, I want to have a word with Count Dracula."

As he said that, he got out of bed, picking up his jacket from the chair and putting it on as he left the room with her close behind.

…..

Vlad sat on his throne in his castle. He had been told of how his wife had encountered a man using psychic paper. He knew of it since the creature inside knew of it. His wife had faced the man down, but had been beaten by him; knocked to the floor by a buffoon and nearly killed by her own venom mixing with her blood.

She had not died though, and he was glad in some small part. She was his queen, after all. All the other girls where just… concubines. He smiled to himself, but his face became serious with pursed lips as the door to his throne room opened and a young pair, a man and a woman, both in extremely odd clothes, came in, led by his usher.

"My lord, may I present sir Doctor of TARDIS and Lady Amy Pond." The usher said before bowing out.

"Sir Doctor…" Dracula said, before smiling "Ahh, you're the one who attacked my wife."

"A married woman tries to get her mouth on me and I tend to get a bit antsy." The Doctor said "_Especially_ when she has fangs, which I see you have as well, my lord."

"Indeed I do, as do all those worthy in this castle." Dracula replied "Now, I am aware of your psychic paper, so you are obviously not who you seem, so who are you really?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said coolly "Who are you? And I mean the thing giving you fangs, the creature inside, now that I've had time to think it over, not to mention the smell of that toxin, I know you've got a parasite from somewhere in the Solus sector, but where?"

"Very good, Doctor." Dracula said "We're from Solaris four."

"Solaris four? Solaris four, oh, hold on, is that the one where it's raining most of the time?"

"Yes, that's it." Dracula said "Beautiful place, no sunlight in sight, not unlike this village."

"No sunlight? Oh, that's right, solar radiation, even in miniscule quantities is fatal to the creatures from that planet. Kind of a poor evolution choice." The Doctor said "I mean, seriously, no sunlight? Means you always look dead!"

"Exactly, we were able to use these creature's fears of the undead to help us." Dracula said, looking to the woman next to the Doctor "You, you smell different to him. Similar to the natives, but different somehow. Who are you?"

"A-Amy." She said, obviously nervous "Amy Pond."

"Ahh, Amy Pond, pleasure." Dracula said, noting how his demeanour towards Amy seemed to bother the Doctor "Would you like a drink?"

"Don't take it." The Doctor said "Don't trust him for anything, Solarisians are notorious for using hospitality against their victims, the only reason he didn't use it against me is they also have a natural urge to despise those who harm their family and I nearly killed his wife. Never mind the fact that she nearly killed me and my nearly killing her was an _accident!"_

Before she could reply, Dracula had risen from his throne and was walking towards them. The Doctor put an arm in front of Amy and began slowly backing towards the door, eventually pushing her out, whispering something to her and pushing something into her hand as he did. He turned back to Dracula as the doors closed.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Draccy." He said with a grin "So, what do you want here on Earth?"

"Why, simply food and a place to reproduce in." Dracula said "Surely you can appreciate that? I know from your scent you're unique among the people here. Who are you really, Doctor, and where are you from?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied, finding himself unable to lie "And I'm from Gallifrey. Now can you stop using those pheromones of you to make me tell you whatever you want, why not try a trustworthy face like I have done before?"

Dracula didn't answer, instead lunging for the Doctor, knocking him to the floor. The vampire stood over the Time Lord before slowly sinking to his level, opening his mouth as he went, revealing the prominent fangs. Before he had a chance to try taking a bite, the Doctor kicked him, running to the far wall and looking around before pulling an ornamental sword from the wall.

"Care for a duel, count?" He said "I promise, I'll go easy on you."

Dracula sneered at him, pulling a sword from its resting place by the side of his throne and charging the Doctor. The two battled for a moment, before Dracula kicked the Doctor, staggering him. The vampire went for a stab but the Doctor dodged, grabbing Dracula's long black hair and pulling his head back by it, looking at his eyes then letting him go and running out of the room, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket with his free hand and pointing it at Dracula, clicking the button then looking at the device. It told him exactly what he needed. He knew his plan would work, so long as he lived long enough to implement it.


	5. I want to go home

The Doctor led Dracula out onto the roof of the castle. He was sure now that if he killed Dracula, the organism inside him would die. He also knew that if the organism died, Dracula wouldn't. He held his sword in front of him and grinned at Dracula.

"Sorry count." He said "But time's up. Didn't you wonder what I gave Amy and what I told her?"

"No…" Dracula said "It's of no consequence, soon you shall both be dead."

"Well, let me tell you what it is first." The Doctor said as Dracula lunged at him, parrying the attack "Now, now, just a moment. I gave her the key to my TARDIS. See, it has certain functions most people don't realise. One of them is weather control. Now, tell me, if the Solarisian inside you dies, does it kill the others? Don't answer, I know it's yes. And I'm sorry, but you've made this happen. You've made me into this."

As he said that, the TARDIS materialised by the Doctor, the door opening as it did. He darted inside the box, closing the door behind him. He reached up above the door and fondled about, finding a switch and pressing it. He opened the door and stepped outside, seeing Dracula writhing in pain on the floor. He sighed before going back inside. There was nothing else to do.

"Okay, so, where to now?" He said, moving over to the console "I could take you to the heart of the medusa cascade, with all the colours of the rainbow and such beauty. Or, we could go to 19th century London, maybe we could meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, bet he's great."

"Doctor, don't you want to talk about what just happened?" She asked, moving over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to spin to face her.

"There is nothing to talk about, I just killed all those creatures!" He said, a little more forcefully than he intended, saying a bit more calmly "I'm sorry Amy, it's just I don't like when that's my only way out. So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go home…" She said.

He went silent for a moment, then looked back to the console, playing with controls and watching the central column move up and down.

"Okay, there we go." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Doctor…" She said "I just mean I want to go home for a visit. 2 months is a long time not to see family for."

"Yes, I suppose it is." The Doctor said "I'm bringing us back half an hour after we left; I've done the bringing people back after a while. Ended up bringing her back a year late. I got slapped. By her _mother!_"

"_You_ got slapped?" Amy said, laughing "Oh, I'll bet that was brilliant to see."

"Well, it wasn't me." The Doctor said "That was a long time ago, entire life times. I was, quite literally, a different person back then."

"Still wish I'd seen it." Amy said, watching him play with the controls.

After a moment, the TARDIS' engines stopped roaring as the central column stopped moving. The Doctor moved round to the monitor and looked at it. Then he looked round to Amy.

"We're round the corner from where you work. Hope that's not too much of a bad thing." He said before moving to the TARDIS door and stepping outside.

"Don't worry, its fine." Amy said, looking at him "Doctor, can I ask a question?"

"Yes." He said "Of course you can."

"What was your friend's name?" She asked.

"Rose." He said after a moment's pause "Her name was Rose."

Before she could say anything, he began walking off, making her jog to catch up with him. Some how, she got the idea that Rose wasn't someone he thought about by choice very often. She hoped she might get to find out why some day…

…**..**

**Okay, I know it felt a bit rushed at the start, but that is for two reasons. The first is it's wrapping up the last chapter, and the second is the Doctor doesn't want to think about what he's doing. Just thought I'd explain that for those who don't clock on **_**before**_** I start getting people comment on the rushed feeling. BB.**


End file.
